


dusk til dawn

by genomalkns



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, New Jersey Devils, Philadelphia Flyers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genomalkns/pseuds/genomalkns
Summary: Nolan didn't think he was into guys until he met Nico. After that, it really wasn't much of a question whether he was into guys or not. No; it was a question of whether he was gonna do something about it.





	1. dusk til dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ZAYN and Sia's "Dusk til Dawn" because I listened to that about six times while writing this.

Nolan isn’t sure what he expected going into the Combine, exactly. He was trying his best not to think too much about being projected to go early in the first round; going first would be nice, but Nolan would be happy as long as he got drafted at all. If he was honest, he wasn’t sure what the point of a lot of the tests they’d be made to do during the Combine even were. He understands needing to be in peak physical condition going into the NHL, but being able to do a certain number of pull ups without puking seemed unnecessary. 

 

Or at least that’s what he thought until he met Nico.  _ Fuck,  _ Nico. 

 

Nolan wasn’t deaf to the sports media and what they were saying - it was extremely likely that if Nolan didn’t go first, Nico would. Almost guaranteed. None of his coaches had really encouraged him to go into the Combine hating Nico, just told him to keep an eye on him so he could observe his form or… something. Nolan sort of forgets everything his coaches said to him as soon as he sees Nico for the first time. 

 

And the thing is, Nico is pretty funny looking. Objectively. He’s got a lot going on in the eyebrow department, and his hair is cut sort of weird. None of this seems to discourage Nolan from looking. They’re introduced to each other and Nolan tries not to make a complete fool of himself, sure that his cheeks are flaming red and blotchy without him putting his foot in it.

 

If Nico thinks Nolan is acting weird, he doesn’t comment on it. By some stroke of circumstance -  _ fate?  _ Nolan muses - they’ve been assigned a room together. Nolan figures that they organisers are just trying to ramp up the whole ‘rivalry’ storyline that they’re so fond of, but Nolan likes to think he’s a pretty easy going guy. Sure, he’s competitive on the ice where he needs to be, but he doesn’t see any point in it here where everyone is just trying to get to the same place. 

 

The summer air is humid around them as they enter their room. The furnishings are sparse; two single beds, a dresser, a TV. At least the ensuite looks alright, a big bath for soaking and a shower with a waterfall showerhead. His shirt is sticking to his skin uncomfortably, and he plucks at it with a huff. 

 

Nico entered the room ahead of him and is emptying his duffel into the dresser, nice enough to leave room for Nolan’s stuff. It makes Nolan smile. He was a little worried that while he wasn’t planning on being a douche, Nico might be. It’s reassuring to know his instinct that Nico is a good guy wasn’t wrong. When Nico has his stuff squared away he turns to look at Nolan, and once again Nolan is confronted with Nico’s… face. God, Nolan doesn’t know why he’s turned into such a space case all of the sudden, grimacing to find himself staring at Nico without saying anything. 

 

“So… I guess I’ll take first shower? If you don’t mind?” The corner of Nico’s mouth turns up as he asks and goddamn, is that a  _ dimple?  _ Nolan’s gonna die. 

 

“Yeah!” Great, now he’s yelling. Smooth, Nolan. “Yeah, sure, go for it.” To occupy himself, Nolan sits on the edge of the bed closest to the door. He grabs the nearest thing to him which turns out to be a sports magazine, the issue a couple of months old. “I’ll just… read this.” 

 

Nico is looking at him sort of bemusedly now, but shrugs his shoulders before grabbing his toiletry bag and walking into the ensuite, closing the door behind him. Moments later Nolan hears the shower turn on and heaves out a sigh.  _ What the fuck _ ? 

 

Nolan has always liked girls. He didn’t have a lot of time for proper girlfriends with hockey and all that came with it, but he’d hooked up a couple of times with girls at parties and it’d be good. He’d be lying if he tried to say he’d never  _ looked  _ at guys. Nolan spends a lot of time in locker rooms, alright, and it’s completely normal to scope of the competition. Puberty is a weird time for everyone and there are always guys who wanna brag about what they’re packing. And if Nolan had found himself intrigued by some of his teammates with larger than average dicks? That was between him and his right hand. He figured there wasn’t any harm in looking, probably. No one was getting hurt. 

 

So it’s fair to say that Nico is confusing, for Nolan. Nolan hasn’t even seen Nico shirtless yet, let alone with his pants down - yet here he is, tripping over his words and staring like an idiot. Nolan glances down at the magazine held limply in his hands just as he hears the shower shut off in the bathroom. He almost flings the magazine across in the room in his haste to look busy, falling backwards against the pillows on the bed and opening the magazine to a random page. It takes him longer than it should to realise it’s upside down. 

 

When the door to the bathroom opens, steam precedes Nico’s entrance back into the room. His hair is damp and curling against his neck and ears, so silky looking it makes Nolan’s fingers itch to touch. Nico is… surprisingly tan and even more surprisingly ripped. His hands clutches at the top of the white fluffy towel that’s wrapped around his hips, hipbones sharp above the cloth. Nico glances over at where Nolan is sitting and smiles before pulling open a dresser drawer, presumably in search of the boxer briefs he put in there earlier. Nolan tries not to stare and fails miserably. 

He’s following the downward passage of a droplet of water along Nico’s tanned back, the shift of his muscles fucking mesmerising. When the droplet reaches the top of the towel around Nico’s hips, Nico drops the towel so he can step into his underwear. The muscles of Nico’s ass and thighs stand out in stark definition as he lifts his legs and slides his briefs up. Nolan almost chokes on air; he thanks whoever might be listening that he doesn’t make a sound. He just manages to get his eyes back on the magazine just as Nico turns around, though Nolan does have to lift his knee to hide his awkwardly timed erection. 

 

Well, at least he can say he’s seen Nico shirtless now.  _ Jesus _ .

 

\---

 

The Combine continues on much the same; Nolan struggles to act like a normal human being, and Nico continues to parade another shirtless. Well, parade is a strong word. Nico continues to have showers and forget to take clothes into the bathroom with him. Despite Nico having dropped his towel no less than four times in front of Nolan now outside of the locker room, Nolan has yet to see his dick. At this point he can’t deny that he  _ really  _ wants to see Nico’s dick. He’s not even sure why; to sate his natural competitive curiosity, probably. Nothing more. Nolan isn’t exactly gonna stop Nico in the locker room to ask if he can get an eyeful, thanks very much, so instead it’s just a waiting game. 

 

Nolan has chilled out a little, at least, besides being slightly desperate to see what Nico’s got underneath his loosely fitting basketball shorts. He’s managed to speak more than five words to Nico and has discovered that while being projected to go first, Nico is also a seriously nice guy. Surprisingly funny, too, for a guy who’s first language isn’t English. One night Nico had made Nolan laugh so hard and unexpectedly that he’d snorted, which had set off a joint giggling fit that only ended when neither of them could breathe. Nolan has grown pretty fond of Nico, is what he’s saying. 

 

They’ve got a couple of hours to spare this afternoon so they’d planned to watch a movie in their room, opting out of hanging out with some of the other guys on account of it being fucking boiling outside of the air-conditioned room. That didn’t last long, though, when the aforementioned air-conditioner decided working was too difficult and died with one final sputter. He and Nico had soaked through their tank tops pretty quickly and Nico had opted to take a cold shower, the water shutting off just as Nolan is fucking around with the TV trying to find them something decent to watch. 

 

Nolan’s just settled on some old James Bond movie when the door to the ensuite opens. He’s expecting to see Nico standing there, tan and gorgeous with one of the towels wrapped around his hips. Instead, what he gets is Nico standing in the doorway to the bathroom, gloriously naked from head to toe. 

 

“Hey, did we run out of towels?” 

 

Nolan barely hears Nico. All he can concentrate on is the strong muscles of Nico’s tanned chest and abdomen, the dark hair in between his abs damp with water and curling all the way down to his dick. And  _ fuck _ , his dick. Nolan doesn’t know why he’s so surprised that Nico is hung, but he is. Not even the cold water of the shower can hide that. Nolan should maybe be annoyed that Nico’s dick is as big as it is; Nico’s dick isn’t even hard, soft in between his legs with the head obscured by his foreskin. _ Oh, fuck.  _

 

“Oh, fuck.” It takes Nolan a moment to realise it was him who spoke, and another moment after that to realise he’s moved closer to where Nico is standing frozen in the doorway. 

 

“Nolan?” Nolan can see Nico’s hands are clenched at his sides now, when he spares them a glance before he returns his eyes to Nico’s dick. Nolan licks his lips unconsciously, and gets to watch as it makes Nico’s dick twitch. Before he really registers what his own body is doing, Nolan is on his knees about a foot away from Nico. Nico’s dick is eye-level, now, and Nolan’s mouth is watering. Nolan doesn’t know what’s come over him; he’s never sucked a dick before, never even thought about it. He’s really fucking thinking about it now. Nico says his name again, and Nolan lifts his head to catch his gaze. Nico’s eyes are wide, his pupils blown, and his mouth is hanging open a little as he looks at Nolan on his knees in front of him. 

 

“Can I?” Nolan darts his eyes back to Nico’s dick when he asks, licks his lips deliberately this time. He doesn’t want Nico confused about what he’s asking for, here. Even if Nolan is confused himself. 

 

“You really want to?” Nolan can hear the disbelief in Nico’s voice and it makes Nolan smile; he’s not sure when it happened, but his erection is pressing a wet spot into the front of the loose basketball shorts he’s wearing. There’s no way Nico’s missed it. 

 

“Yeah, Nico,” Nolan lets himself shuffle forward, hotel carpet rough against his knees. “I really fucking want to.” His mouth is full of saliva now, the thought of Nico’s thick dick in his mouth more than enough to get him going. Nolan could lean his head forward and catch the foreskin-covered head of Nico’s dick in his mouth if he wanted to. If Nico let him. Regardless of how much Nolan might want it, he still jumps in surprise when Nico reaches out a hand and runs his fingers through Nolan’s hair, tugging a little and making Nolan’s eyes slide shut. 

 

“Fuck, yeah, okay.”

 

Nolan’s eyes snap back open, darting up to stare at Nico.  _ Okay?  _ He gets to feel Nico’s dick in his mouth? Nico is looking back down at him, one eyebrow raised as if to say  _ well, get on with it, then.  _ Nico’s hand is still in his hair. Nolan has never had a dick in his mouth before, but he resolves right then to make this as good for Nico as he can. His own hands reach and grab Nico by the hips, shuffling him forward and to the left so he can lean against the wall. Can’t have a potential first overall draft pick falling backwards and cracking his head open on the countertop, after all. 

 

Nolan surveys the scene in front of him, aware of Nico’s eyes on his face. Nico has started to chub up but his dick is still mostly soft, his foreskin still completely over the head. Nolan has to give it to the guy; if someone had been staring at Nolan’s dick as intently as he had been staring at Nico’s, he probably would have been all the way hard by now. A loud explosion comes from the direction of the TV, Nolan having completely forgotten that he’d even turned it on. 

 

Spurred into motion, Nolan lifts his hand to wrap around Nico’s dick, jacking him slow. Experimental. It feels different than his own dick, thicker and longer. They’re both uncut, so he at least knows not to go too hard or fast. When he moves his hand down to pull Nico’s foreskin over the head of his dick, Nico lets out a small noise above him that he quickly muffles by moving the hand he has in Nolan’s hair to his own mouth, biting down on his fist. Nolan stops moving his hand. 

 

“I wanna hear you, dude,” Nolan doesn’t start moving his hand again until Nico takes his fist out of his mouth and returns his fingers to Nolan’s hair. Nico tugs Nolan’s head forward a little, finally getting impatient. Nolan takes a deep breath, psyching himself up. He’s got this. “Okay. Here goes nothing, I guess,” 

 

Jacking his hand again so Nico’s foreskin moves up a little, Nolan gets the head of Nico’s dick in his mouth and just holds it there, careful to cover his teeth. He keeps pumping his hand, lets himself get used to the taste of Nico’s skin before he bobs his head the tiniest amount. Nolan’s not sure if he’s got a bad gag reflex and he guesses he’s gonna find out sooner rather than later, with how big Nico’s dick already feels in his mouth. There’s a lot of ground left to cover. Nico is making these little caught sounding noises above him, making Nolan’s own dick twitch uncomfortably in his shorts. When Nolan reaches down with his free hand to adjust himself Nico moans in earnest, his dick twitching in Nolan’s mouth unexpectedly as it gets harder. Nolan pulls off to cough. 

 

Nico’s dick looks slightly thicker now, the head rosy pink where Nolan can see it peeking out from underneath his foreskin.  _ Fuck _ , he wants to get it back in his mouth, so he does. Nolan bobs his head and manages to twist his fist around Nico’s dick at the same time, moaning when he feels a splash of precome land in his mouth. It’s getting wetter, now, and Nico jerks his hips a little and shoves his dick further into Nolan’s mouth. The sound of it is fucking obscene. Nolan lets himself look up at Nico like he’s seen girls do in porn. He thinks he probably looks stupid, but Nico looks wrecked; his mouth is red where he’s been biting it raw, his nipples pebbled despite the heat of the room. 

 

Nolan slides his eyes shut and just lets himself  _ feel _ . Feel the thickness of Nico’s completely hard dick in his mouth, the heat of it as it throbs and dribbles what feels like an endless stream of precome. It’s starting to leak out the corner of Nolan’s inexperienced mouth, messy. The sound of Nolan sucking Nico’s dick is getting louder, as well; it’s turning Nolan on so much that he’s thrusting his hips up into the air in little aborted motions. Nolan thinks, if he put his mind to it, that he could probably come without a hand on his dick. 

 

Nico is starting to thrust a little harder now, seemingly incapable of standing still. At the same time, Nico’s hand tightens in Nolan’s hair and tugs his forward until his mouth is almost against the skin of his fingers where they’re still wrapped around Nico’s dick. Nolan doesn’t think he really wants to choke on Nico’s dick, but the thought of pinning Nico’s hips against the wall doesn’t really appeal either.  _ Go big or go home _ , he figures, removing his hand from Nico’s dick and sinking his mouth down as far as it will go. Nolan feels his eyes water as Nico’s dick nudges against the back of his throat, but he doesn’t gag.  _ Fun party trick _ . Nolan swallows, his mouth full, and tries to lick the underside of Nico’s dick as best as he can. He hasn’t quite gotten breathing through his nose down in the maybe ten minutes he’s been doing this, pulling off Nico’s dick with a  _ pop  _ and breathing hard against his hip. 

 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, your  _ mouth _ ,” Nico had managed to stay pretty quiet up until then, but now he can’t seem to stop swearing; he’s switching between English and German and thrusting his hips into the air. His dick catches wetly against the skin of Nolan’s cheek, leaving behind a sticky smear of precome. Nolan can’t describe this hungry feeling inside of him, but he knows he wants more of Nico’s dick in his mouth. Catching Nico’s dick on its next pass against his cheek, he holds it to his mouth and pressing a sucking kiss to the head. Nolan keeps his mouth there, breathing wetly against the hot skin. “Fuck, please, I’m so close.” 

 

Nico is clutching desperately at Nolan’s hair, sweating fingers slipping through the strands when Nico tries to tug Nolan forward to take more of his dick. The muscles in Nico’s thighs keep tensing and releasing. Nolan becomes distantly aware of the ache in his own knees, the throbbing of his dick and it blurts out even more precome. He’s going to have to throw these shorts out, probably. 

 

After sucking hard on the head of Nico’s dick one more time, Nolan sinks forward as far as he can go. The fact that he can’t even take all of Nico’s dick into his mouth, it’s that big, makes him moan. He moves his hands from where they’d been limply resting against his own thighs to grip the back of Nico’s legs, encouraging him to thrust harder. The sound of Nico’s dick sliding into his mouth fills the room again. Tears are leaking steadily out of the corner of Nolan’s eyes, now, and he can barely see Nico when he tries to look up at him. Nolan’s head feels blissfully quiet. When he feels himself relax, mouth opening impossibly wider, he swears he can feel Nico’s dick in his  _ throat _ . The thought makes him moan long and hard. 

 

Nico coming is unexpected and he barely tastes it,  Nico’s dick is so far back in his mouth. Nolan makes a mournful noise around Nico’s twitching dick - if he’s doing this, he’s  _ doing this _ . Nolan moves his head back as far as Nico will let him, catching hot spurts of Nico’s come across his tongue. Nolan can feel come leaking out the corners of his mouth when he can’t swallow fast enough. Nico’s hand finally goes lax in Nolan’s hair and his dick slips out of his mouth, going soft. Nolan follows it, sucking gently on the head and making Nico push his head away with a high-pitched yelp. Before he can lead forward again, desperate, Nico gets his hands underneath Nolan’s shoulders and yanks him up. 

 

Their mouths meet in a fucking filthy open-mouthed kiss, Nico licking into Nolan’s mouth and  _ tasting himself _ , god. Nolan feels Nico’s hand skirting down his abs before it shoves unceremoniously into his shorts, Nico sucking on Nolan’s tongue at the same time. Nolan would be more embarrassed about coming fucking everywhere - all over Nico’s hand, all over the inside of his shorts - if he hadn’t been on the edge of doing so as soon as he got Nico’s dick in his mouth. Nico pulls his hand back out of Nolan’s shorts, staring mesmerised at the come now webbed between his elegant fingers. 

 

When Nolan speaks, he sounds like he’s been swallowing gravel. “Yeah, sorry -” 

 

Nico cuts him off with a hard kiss. “Fucks sake, don’t apologise,” another kiss, exploratory. “Do you have any idea how hot that was?”

 

Nolan laughs, and that too sounds low and rough. He’s not going to be able to talk to anyone until tomorrow, unless he wants them to know exactly what he’s been spending his time doing. “Yeah, Nico, I’ve got some idea of how hot that was.” 

 

Nico is laughing now too. They must look ridiculous, sweaty and covered in come as they are, standing pressed up against each other and practically giggling. “So much for that rivalry, huh?” 

 

Now it’s Nolan’s turn to lean forward and press a firm kiss to Nico’s mouth. Screw rivalries. If he has anything to say about it, he and Nico are gonna remain good friends. Good friends who hopefully fuck around a little when their teams play. 

 

“Yeah. So much for that.” 


	2. dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene was supposed to make it into the first chapter, or it would have if the first chapter was short like it was supposed to be. 
> 
> I... don't know how to appropriately summarise this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Nico giving Nolan carte blanche in regards to waking Nico up. The method Nolan chooses pleases everybody.

It’s been three months since the draft. After the initial shock of Nico’s name being called first - Nolan’s name being called second - Nolan had only felt a sense of relief. Being first overall was a lot of pressure that he wasn’t sure he would do any good with, but he knew Nico could handle it. There were very few things Nico couldn’t handle, Nolan had found. 

 

Nolan had been making the most of his summer and getting to know the people who would soon become his teammates. He hadn’t grown up loving the team he was drafted to like some guys, but he was willing to make it work. Nolan figured he’d grow to love them even if it didn’t happen overnight. It helped that he and Nico had kept in touch after the Combine and… everything that had happened. Not that Nolan had expected Nico to step back after getting his dick sucked and say “no homo”, but it was still a relief when Nico didn’t treat him any different afterwards except maybe looking at Nolan more. Nolan’s  _ mouth  _ more.

 

Their remaining time at the Combine had been so gruelling that they’d barely had time to feed themselves let alone fool around, and the last three months haven’t been much better. Nolan feels strung out and untethered. More than anything he wants to sleep for maybe thirteen hours and just have one day without a single obligation. Which isn’t to say that when Nico texted him the address of a hotel and a blunt  **I want to see u** Nolan didn’t jump at the chance. Memories of Nico’s dick stretching his mouth and fucking his throat have featured pretty fucking heavily in his jerking off fantasies, and the thought of having that again? Way too good to pass up. 

 

Nico told Nolan to arrive at the hotel a little after nine at night because Nico had something on during the day that he couldn’t get out of. Nolan had suggested they meet up when they both had completely free days, but Nico’s responding text just said  **if I’m asleep wake me up** . That settles that, then. 

 

When Nolan’s cab pulls up to the hotel he walks into the lobby and feels like he’s doing something illicit. He figures, in a way, that he is. Two of the NHL’s golden boys, booking a hotel room just to fuck each other. The receptionist gives him a keycard and a raised eyebrow at his appearance, making Nolan run his hands through his self-consciously. He’d picked out his nicest and most worn-in Henley and skinny jeans for the occasion, but this hotel looks like it might be more of ‘suit and tie’ affair; good thing he’s never gonna see her again. 

 

The elevator lets Nolan out on the fifteenth floor, the hallway dimly lit with plants placed at regular intervals.  _ Swanky _ . Nolan glaces at the keycard clutched in his hand for Nico’s room number and makes his way to the end of the hall before raising the keycard to the corresponding door lock. He hears the faint noise to indicate the door has been unlatched and turns the handle, pushing the door open quietly. Nolan doesn’t actually expect Nico to be asleep, but he figures he should try and be considerate anyway. 

 

“Nico?”

 

Moving further into the dark room, Nico squints in an effort to see. None of the lights in the room are on and for all he knows, Nico isn’t even in the room. Nolan turns to the wall to find the nearest light switch, flicking it on. The lamp beside the bed blinks to life, and Nolan is instantly arrested by the sight in front of him. Nico is asleep shirtless and on his back, one arm stretched out above his head and the other curled softly against his own stomach. What really makes Nolan weak in the knees - quite literally - is the fact that Nico is completely naked. Which, presumptuous. Nolan figures he can complain about that later.

 

For now, Nolan admires Nico’s dick where it rests against his hip, big and soft. He feels a phantom ache through his jaw that makes him clench his hand into a fist briefly. God, he wants. But Nico had told Nolan to wake him up, and it’d be rude to start without him.  _ Wouldn’t it? _ Already Nolan can feel his dick thickening up in the uncomfortable confines of his jeans and reaches down to adjust himself. Waking up Nico sounds like a brilliant idea. 

 

“Nico, hey,” Nolan walks closer until he’s standing at the foot of the bed. He reaches a hand out and tweaks Nico’s big toe. Nothing. “Babe,”  _ Babe?  _ Thank god Nico is asleep. “Nico, come on. Wake up.” He’s speaking louder now, but it’s not making much difference. The rise and fall of Nico’s chest has stayed steady with no indication that he’s hearing Nolan at all. Nolan sighs in frustration, unsure what to do, here. While it’s only early he does feel sort of tired, thinks for a second that he could just strip out of his clothes and flop down next to Nico. But when Nolan’s heavy eyes land on Nico’s dick a second time, he thinks back to Nico’s text. Nico didn’t specify how Nolan should wake him up, exactly, and saying his name hadn’t worked. 

 

Besides, who doesn’t like waking up to a blowjob? 

 

Nolan shrugs out of his Henley and unbuttons his jeans before shoving them down his legs and off. There’s no reason why he shouldn’t at least get comfortable, he figures. He feels a bit creepy trying not to make noise or move too much, so he doesn’t knee-walk onto the end of the bed between Nico’s legs particularly delicately. Nolan can suck Nico’s dick just the same with Nico awake. The mattress shifts with Nolan’s weight and Nico moves, his leg twitching, before he resettles. Nolan can’t believe Nico’s still asleep; he must’ve been really tired. 

 

Nolan surveys the lay of the land. Nico has his legs spread, one knee crooked. The perfect space for Nolan to insert himself into, really. Nolan scooches forward on his knees until he’s further between Nico’s legs, places his slightly sweaty palms on Nico’s knees. Looks at his face. Nico’s eyes are still flickering like he’s caught in a dream, mouth slack against his own shoulder. Nolan thinks he looks sweet; almost serene, with the way the light of the lamp slants across Nico’s tan. 

 

It makes Nolan’s dick twitch to think that Nico won’t be looking like that shortly. 

 

Nolan sweeps his hands up Nico’s legs, his thumbs brushing against the grain of the soft hairs lining Nico’s inner thighs. If Nico finds it ticklish he doesn’t give any indication, not even twitching in his sleep. Nolan’s hands are framing Nico’s groin, now. So close to what he wants. So close to what Nolan is beginning to think he might  _ need _ . Daring, he lets the thumb of his right hand inch up closer to the covered head of Nico’s dick, gently pressing it into the delicate skin.  _ That  _ gets a twitch out of Nico, the muscles of his stomach jumping and his breath stuttering for a moment before evening out. Nico’s dick fills out a little underneath the soft pressure of Nolan’s thumb. Fascinated, Nolan rolls his thumb over Nico’s foreskin, exposing the plush pink head of his dick to the cool hotel room air. Nico’s hips twitch upwards and he makes a noise crossed between a mewl and a moan, head twisting to rest more firmly against his pillow. 

 

A bead of precome leaks onto Nolan’s thumb and he lifts it to his mouth to taste. It doesn’t taste any different than he remembers, but it does make him crave  _ more _ . His own erection is an insistent throb between his legs; he lets himself get a hand on it, jerking it briefly before letting go. This isn’t really about him, right now. Nico’s breathing is a little irregular now, like he might be waking up shortly. Nolan really wants Nico to join the party. 

 

May as well just go for it. Nolan spreads Nico’s thighs a little more so he can nudge closer between them before he bends down and kisses the exposed head of NIco’s dick, open mouthed and dirty. He makes sure to press his tongue against the slit of Nico’s dick before he pulls off. The snorting noise Nico makes as he jerks awake would make Nolan laugh in other situation, but as it is he just smiles against the head of Nico’s dick where it’s resting against his mouth. 

 

“W-what? Nolan?” Nico shoves himself up onto his elbows, looks down at Nolan bleary eyed. His hair is a mess and he’s panting like he’s just run the fastest mile of his life, but he doesn’t move to push Nolan away. Nolan kisses the head of his dick again, sucking it into his mouth briefly before letting it go with a wet sound.

 

“You told me to wake you up,” Nolan lifts his hand from where it was resting against Nico’s thigh to wrap around the thick shaft of Nico’s dick, guiding it into his mouth. Nolan bobs his head, getting the shaft good and wet before he pulls off to say, “This is me waking you up.” 

 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” is all Nico says before he flops back onto the bed, shifting his hips up insistently. The head of his dick bumps crudely against Nolan’s lower lip, a smear of precome left behind for him to lick away, greedy. “I don’t feel awake, yet.” 

 

Nolan looks at Nico’s chin incredulously, all he can see of his face when Nico has his head tilted back to stare at the boring ceiling. Nico’s barely been awake two minutes and he’s already critiquing Nolan’s dick-sucking abilities. They might be new, but they’re mighty, thank you very much.  _ Game on _ . Nolan doesn’t dignify that chirp with a reply, just opens his mouth wider and feeds Nico’s dick to himself, pumping his hand until Nico’s dick is fully hard. He sucks on the head hard and mean, smirking around his mouthful when it makes Nico swear and shift his hips like he can’t decide if he wants to thrust up or away. 

 

Satisfied with the position of Nico’s dick in his mouth, Nolan moves his hand from Nico’s shaft to mirror the one he already has on Nico’s left hip. Taking a steadying breath through his nose, Nolan opens his throat as wide as he knows how, covers his teeth with his lips, and goes down as far on Nico’s dick as he can. The long and drawn out moan that pulls from Nico makes Nolan’s own dick twitch hard where it’s pressed up against the silky sheets of the bed. One of these days, Nolan really wants to get Nico’s thick dick in him in other ways. For now, Nolan keeps his throat relaxed as he bobs his head and lets the feeling of Nico’s dick keeping his mouth to so full sustain him. 

 

Over the slick sounds of Nolan choking himself on Nico’s dick he can hear a truly impressive litany of swear words falling from Nico’s pretty mouth. As Nico gets closer to coming his dick gets impossibly harder in Nolan’s mouth and the swear words transition into these sweet little caught moans that Nico can’t seem to hold in. With his hips grinding into the bedspread and Nico’s dick in his mouth, Nolan feels powerful. It’s a heady feeling. 

 

When he pulls his mouth off of Nico’s dick a disgruntled noise immediately reaches his ears from somewhere near the headboard. “God, why’d you  _ stop _ ?” 

 

“You sound awake, now.” 

 

Nico barks out a laugh. “Yes I’m awake now, you asshole! What the fuck are you doing down there?” 

 

Nolan has the head of Nico’s dick resting against his mouth, his right hand wrapped tight around the base of Nico’s shaft, not moving. Nolan has Nico suspended, and he thinks he might love it. Conversational, he says, “I thought you could come on my face, this time.” When Nico’s dick jerks in his grip, it almost whacks him in the nose. Nolan can’t hold back his laugh. 

 

“What the fuck, you can’t just  _ say that _ ,” Nico is sitting up properly now, one hand reaching down so he can rub his thumb along Nolan’s mouth where he guesses it’s swollen and red. “God, look at you.” 

 

Nolan sucks Nico’s thumb into his mouth and sucks briefly before pulling off and using his grip on Nico’s dick to tap the head against his mouth. “I really want you to, though.” Nico’s sort of looking at Nolan like he thinks he might’ve hung the moon or something, and Nolan finds that look is pretty addictive. He wouldn’t mind seeing it more often. 

 

“Jesus, okay,” Nico removes his thumb from Nolan’s face and slides his fingers through Nolan’s hair, gripping tightly once before loosening his grip a little. Nolan grins up at him and starts to jerk Nico off, the way slick from his mouth. Nico’s letting out these punched-out sounding gasps, his mouth hanging open and his hair falling in his face. Nolan thinks Nico is beautiful, but he keeps that to himself for now. In no time at all Nico is shifting his hips up to meet Nolan’s hand, a steady stream of precome dripping down his shaft to miggle with the spit Nolan is using to jerk him off. Even before Nico throws his head back, neck a taut line, Nolan knows what’s coming - heh. “Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna -” 

 

Nolan angles the head of Nico’s dick so it’s pointing right at his face. The first spurt of come lands hot on his left eyebrow, trickling down dangerously towards his eye.  _ Top Flyers’ prospect blinded by errant wad of come  _ would certainly make for an amusing Deadspin article, he muses _. _ The second and third spurts land closer to his mouth and he darts his tongue out to catch them, relishing the taste.  _ Fuck _ , he’d missed this. Nolan lowers his mouth to catch the rest of Nico’s come on his tongue, jerking his dick even now to make sure he’s getting everything Nico has to offer him. 

 

“God, you’re a menace, stop stop sto -” Nico’s voice is gratifyingly high and breathy. Nolan looks up at Nico’s flushed face and sucks on the slick head of his dick one last time before letting it fall, soft, from his mouth. “Jesus. If I was waking up to that every day, I’d never get anything done.” 

 

Nolan lets the praise wash over him, his own erection reminding him that it’s there by blurting precome into the sheets. Nolan spares a thought for the poor maid who has to deal with this mess. 

 

An echo of their first time doing this, Nico grabs Nolan underneath his armpits and hauls him bodily into his lap, Nolan’s legs falling around Nico’s hips where he sits on his lap. Nolan can feel Nico’s soft dick against the inside of his own thigh and lets himself think about sitting in Nico’s lap in a different circumstance - a circumstance where Nico is letting Nolan ride him, maybe.  _ Another day _ . Before anything else, Nico thumbs the come in Nolan’s eyebrow away; crisis averted. He then gets a big hand around Nolan’s dick and starts jerking him off, his grip sure and certain and exactly what Nolan needs. His dick is already covered in his own precome and the head is practically purple where it pokes through the tunnel of Nico’s fist. Nolan thrusts his hips up, moaning, grabs Nico’s face and pulls him into their first kiss of the evening. Nolan licks into Nico’s mouth, tracing his tongue along Nico’s teeth once before sucking on his tongue. Nolan never thought he was the sort of guy who really enjoyed kissing as being separate to the Main Event, but he thinks he could happily lose an hour or two just kissing Nico’s plush mouth. 

 

Without any warning Nico sweeps his thumb over the head of Nolan’s dick and before he knows what’s happening, Nolan comes messily over Nico’s fist, pulling away from Nico’s mouth to moan into the flushed skin of his neck. Nico’s hand slows down over Nolan’s softening dick and his grip loosens before his touch can move from  _ fucking fantastic  _ to  _ fucking ow _ . Nolan is still panting against Nico’s neck when Nico wipes his hand on the bedsheets to his left before flopping backwards to lie down, dragging Nolan with him. Nolan is spread in an ungainly sprawl across Nico’s warm chest, his breathing still ragged from coming so hard. When Nico speaks, Nolan feels it as a low rumble against his ear. 

 

“If I wasn’t tired before, I’m exhausted, now. Fuck,” Nico doesn’t sound annoyed that Nolan woke him up, though. He’s got the fingers of one hand trailing up and down Nolan’s back, ticklish, and the other resting on the back of Nolan’s neck; keeping him close. Nolan smiles into the skin of Nico’s chest. “You ready to sleep?” 

 

They could both probably do with a shower, but Nolan really can’t be bothered moving. In fact, he finds he already has his eyes closed without any input from him. His body has relaxed to fit against the warm lines of Nico’s, and he feels more comfortable than he thinks he has in a while. “Yeah, I’m ready to sleep.”

 

And they do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Teresa for being my cheerleader and beta reader! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms as always are more than welcome! If you want to come talk to me about hockey and pretty boys, you can do so on tumblr - I'm @genomalkns there too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in love with Nico and Nolan as a pairing since I was forced to witness their interactions at the Combine... Nolan "Heart Eyes" Patrick, you are entirely to blame for this. This fic was also largely inspired by that one recent photoshoot of Nico in which he's mostly shirtless and like, ripped to all hell. It only seemed fair that he'd be hung too. You're welcome, Nolan! 
> 
> Thanks to Teresa for being my cheerleader and beta reader! We were both appropriately amazed to learn that they speak German in Switzerland.
> 
> Comments and criticisms as always are more than welcome! If you want to come talk to me about hockey and pretty boys, you can do so on tumblr - I'm @genomalkns there too.


End file.
